Rockin around the Bebop tree
by Night Skye Tears
Summary: Christmas time on the Bebop, Faye insists they go to earth to get the best tree. But once there, things take an unexpected turn, an avalanche threatens their Christmas. but will that really stop the Bebop crew? slight fs
1. Snow is a fallin on Douglas mountian

            "Remind me why we're out in the middle of a blizzard freezing our asses off again." Faye said through gritted teeth.

            "You're the one that said the best Christmas trees were only find on Earth. This was the closest forest from where we docked the Bebop, and this is not a blizzard Faye, just a light dusting." Jet said a head of her, feet crunching in the snow.

            "Light dusting my ass." Faye huffed.

            "Speaking of freezing and asses, that's your own fault Faye. You should've dressed better." spike smirked eyeing her little yellow outfit and her red over shirt.

            "Faye-Faye complain-plain." Ed chimed from behind. Ed was dressed for the occasion along with the others. She was bundled from head to toe with an Eskimo hood to top it off.

            "Yeah, you'd complain too if your shirt was so thin your--" Faye stopped when Spike and Jet turned back to her. "Belly-button, shows through." she finished, glaring at the two men.

            "No belly button to be seen on Edward." Ed swayed in the snow that suddenly blew against them. Faye mumbled curses as they plunged deeper into the woods.

            Snow capped all in sight. It wasn't too deep on the ground but it was most uncomfortable once inside your boots. Snow flakes glistened on their way past the quartet. "Do you see one yet?" Faye broke the silence of the winter wonderland.

            "Yeah, just up that hill." Jet called from the lead.

            The group reached the top of the steep hill to find a nice full spruce. It was quite tall and had a good size to it. "Great, let's cut it and go."

            "Alright, Spike, pass me the saw." Jet held out his gloved hand.

            "I thought you were bringing it?"

            Jet stared blankly at Spike for a moment. "Spike! You said you would bring it!" He lashed.

            "Nice move lunkhead." Faye said crossing her arms against the cold.

            "Lunkhead! Lunkhead! Lunkhead!" Ed danced around.

            "You said it Ed." Faye rolled her eyes. "Well now what do we do?"

            "Relax, I'm just kidding. It's right here." Spike slyly pulled out a device from his pocket; handing it to Jet.

            "So help me Spike...." Jet snatched the tube shaped device from him. He walked over to the tree, crouching he placed the tube along the base of the trunk. "Here we go." He stepped back.

            Silence.

            "Jet? I'm new at this manual labor but isn't something supposed to happen?" Faye said through chattering teeth.

            "Yeah....." Jet paused. "Oh, the remote." Jet held out his hand again.

            "Okay now that I did forget." Spike winced.

            "Do not worry fellow Bebopians. Edward grabbed the remote when Spike-person forgot it." From her coat Ed produced the small remote.

            "Uh, thank you Ed." Jet sighed taking the remote and pressed the little red button.

            A screeching sound came from the tree as blades emerged from the tube and sawed away at the trunk. "Per....fect." Jet's eyes widened as tree started to tip towards them. "Move!" He shouted, grabbing Ed and dashing out of the way.

            Faye who had been looking around the forest turned back at Jet's yell. "Wha--aaa!" Spike pounced on Faye pushing her out of the line of danger.

            The two fell into the snow and rolled down the hill. Faye shrieked clutching at Spike as they tumbled further down the steep hill.

            The tree turned out to be bigger than they thought. With it's fall, the nearby mountain released a good amount of snow from its side, sending it hurdling towards the group. "Ed!" Jet shouted seeing the snow coming closer.

            "Not to worry Jet-person, Ed is prepared." Ed took off her coat and laid it in the snow.

            "Ed, what are you doing?!"

            Ed hummed a Christmas carol while hooking a cable from the coat's lining, around a sturdy tree. "The latest technology." Ed proudly said pressing the button on her coat.

            The coat transformed into a large bubble. "Step inside." Ed hopped into this balloon like structure, reaching to be over six feet. Jet stared with his mouth open. "Now please, Jet-person." She poked her head out of the small opening. Jet took one last glance at the sliding snow before rushing into the balloon.

            Meanwhile at the base of the hill......

            "Faye? Faye!" Spike lifted himself off of her frame. He turned her face over, her eyes closed, not responding. "Faye!" He called again. She was unconscious. "Damn it." Spike could feel the rumble of the snow barreling down the mountain.

            "Alright Faye, we're leaving." Spike picked her up, cradling her in his arms. his brown eyes searched for a haven. There. An opening in the blanket of white.

            Spike tried to run through the snow to their sanctuary. Everything shook as he nears the mouth of the cave. Vibration rang through his ears as he ran faster. He could now see the avalanche coming at him. Spike made a desperate leap into the cave. Then all became dark.....


	2. Slaybells ring, are ya listenin?

            Silence coated the hills and forest. Nothing stirred in this new coat of purity.

            **_"WE'RE WHAT?!?!!!" _**Faye's shriek shattered the serenity.

            "Calm down." Spike held his lighter up to examine their surroundings. "It's just a cave, we should be safe."

            "_SAFE?! _ We're in a fucking cave! God damn it Spike, what the hell were you thinking?!" Faye bellowed from on her knees, still on the ground.

            "I was thinking about saving our lives!" Spike whipped around, causing the flame to go out.

            "Nice move lunkhead." Faye said in black darkness.

            "Damn ungrateful wench." He relit the lighter. "And keep your voice down, you'll start another avalanche."

            "Oh like this is _my _fault?!" She stomped up to him.

            "I never said it was. Stop yelling!" 

            "**_I'M---NOT--YELLING!!!!!!!"_**

            The cave suddenly shook. "now look what ya did." Spike yelled. "Damn. Move further into the cave!" He took hold of her arm.

            Rocks soon fell where they had been standing, from the ceiling. All was soon quiet again.

            "You alright?" Spike's voice split through the deafening black. "Faye?"

            "No I am not alright. My foot is under a damn rock."

            The lighter lit a small flame. Spike scanned the room to see Faye near the newly acquired rock pile. "Hang on." He headed over to the violet haired damsel in distress. He looked over the situation and quickly came to a decision.

            Spike securely put away the lighter into his pocket and took hold of her upper arms. "On the count of three okay?" Faye bit down on her lip. "One.....Two....Three! Four!" He pulled her out from under the rocks.

            She fell back on top of him. "What the hell happened to three?!"

            "It was in there. I thought I'd give you a little more time." Spike smirked. Faye growled to herself as she rolled off him. Spike lit his lighter again, along with a cigarette. "Now what?" Faye asked. 

            Exhaling, he replied, "Now we start a fire to keep alive." Spike stood up and headed further into the cave.

            "Where are you going?"

            "To get wood, I saw some in here before the rocks fell." Faye sat quietly in the dark, while Spike gathered some sticks and placed them in the middle of the space. He pulled out the manual to the saw from his coat and lit it on fire, placing it at the bottom of the pile. It immediately took flame.

            Faye shuffled over to the fire, making a perch on a nearby rock. Spike looked up to Faye who had her hands outstretched to the fire. Faye's clothes were dripping wet, along with her hair. Spike got up and took off his puffy ski jacket, placing it over Faye's small shoulders. "Thanks." She whispered looking up to him. Spike half smiled before sitting back down. "So how do we get out of here?"

            He blew into his hands to keep them warm. "I think I saw an opening at the other end when I found some sticks."

            "Great! Lets go."

            "Why don't we warm up first."

            Faye growled. "This is not how I wanted to spend my Christmas Eve."

            "None of us do. I just hope Jet and Ed are alright......"


	3. Let it snow let it snow let it snow

            "Ed, I can't see. I think it's over." Jet's voice came from the snow emerged balloon.

            "Edward is working on it." She typed away at her glowing mini computer. "Bingo! Ah haha!" The top of the balloon ripped apart, opening. "Exit this way." Ed climbed up Jet and jumped through the opening.

            "Ed! You're kicking down snow!" Jet said throwing her off him up above.

            "Ed make snow angel!"

            "Ed! Ed come back here! Help me out! Ed!"

            "Muahahahaha!"

            Jet heard Ed run off. He grumbled and jumped latching onto the rim before climbing out. Jet looked around, all was silent, all was white, everything was about ten feet deeper in the snow. "Ed?" He called not seeing her.

            Jet turned around to meet a face full of snow. "Jet-person is a snow angel!!" Ed ran around laughing.

            Jet clenched his mouth shut. "Ed." He growled.

            "Ha Ha Ha!"

            Jet scoped up a ball of snow and chucked it at Ed. "ahaha--" Ed fell face first into the snow, silencing her laugh.

            "Ed?"

            She sat bolt upright. Turning her head, she left the snow on her face. "Yummy!" She squealed lunging back into the snow.

            "Good grief." Jet sighed. "Ed, we need to try to find Spike and Faye."

            Ed popped back out. "Spike-person and Faye-Faye! Edward will find them." She pulled her mini computer from her coat. "Looking at the thermal heat senses they are....at the bottom of the hill!" She proclaimed. Jet groaned. "And they have children!"

            "Huh?!"

            "Unless that's a family of deer." Ed stared thoughtfully at her screen. "In that case, Faye and Spike are in a cave!" She giggled. Let us go find them." Ed started marching down the hill. "Ed! Wait up!" Jet chased after her.


	4. IceBreakers

            "I'm sure they're fine." Faye replied. "They always are."

            The fire crackled in the cold silence. "Ya know, Christmas was always my favorite holiday when I was a kid. All the warmth of people you love gathering around." Faye paused reflectively. "It's strange; my memories just come back when I don't try to force it." She rubbed her hands together. "What were Christmases like for you?"

            Spike stared at her for a moment. "I didn't have many Christmases with my parents. We always did things differently. We stayed away from people, sang songs backwards, hung the tree upside-down and danced around the candle flame." He said softly.

            Faye's head snapped up and her emerald eyes bore deep into his. "Come on Faye, what do you think they were like?"

            Faye growled. "I try to be civil to you and you mock Me." she jumped up and stormed off to the other side of the cave.

            "Faye, it was a joke. Faye, where are you going?" Spike chuckled.

            "You said there's an opening so that's where I'm going." she yelled behind her.

            "Faye! Faye wait up!" Spike quickly stomped out the fire before chasing after her.

            The ledge over the cave provided a clearing at the end. Faye looked around and pulled tighter at her coat, well, Spike's coat. Faye heard Spike's voice echoing behind her. She mumbled more curses before heading out into the solid snow covered land.

            Faye stormed heavily deeper into the forest, trying to find her way back to the Bebop. Faye's heel broke through the ice-capped snow. She tripped landing on her face and hands. "Damn it!!!!" She yelled.

            Spike caught ear of Faye's scream. "Faye?!" He walked further from the cave.

            "Over here!"

            Spike saw a yellow glowing figure and ran into the wounds. "Faye." He found her on the ground kneeling. "Are you alright? what happened?"

            Faye sighed. "The _same _foot that was crushed by the rock, broke through the ice. I think it's broken."

            "The heel, the ice, or the ankle?" Spike half smiled.

            "Spike." She whined.

            "Alright, here, see if you can stand." He took her hands and pulled her up. Faye let out a cry, leaning into him. "Okay, so you can't stand." Spike looked around, he had no idea where they were.

            "Well let's go west; I think we'll find the Bebop, if not Ed and Jet. We can't stay here, it's already dusk. But at least the snow stopped. Why don't you lean on me, of I support you do you think you could walk?"

            "I'll try." Faye breathed in Spike's smell as she still leaned against his chest.

            Spike lifted her arm around his shoulders. "Ready?" Faye slightly nodded. "On three."

            "Oh no, let's just go."

            Spike smiled. "Have it your way." He took a step forward as Faye followed. She winced at every step. "You gonna make it?" He asked feeling her tension.

            She bit down. "Nope." they stopped. Faye sighed looking around. "How about I piggy-back?" She suddenly asked.            

            "What?"

            "Yeah, that'll work. Or are you not strong enough?" She turned it.

            "Alright. Piggy-back it is." Spike crouched down, Faye smirked before climbing on. "Jeeze Faye, lay off the sugar cookies." she smacked him playfully. "Here we go."


End file.
